A Study In Blue
by WatsonKay14
Summary: After having met The Doctor, John disappears without a trace, and when The Doctor leaves there is no one to bring dear Watson back. Will The Doctor help Sherlock reunite with his friend? And if he does, will things be the same between the two consulting detectives? How will Sherlock explain the strange disappearances around London?
1. Chapter 1: Don't Take The Cab

It was a particularly warm, clear day in London. The sun was high in the sky, and only a scarce amount of clouds dared block its inviting rays. The air was light and smelled slightly of trimmed grass. Taking in this glorious day (you would suppose by the looks of it) was a tall, thin man with curly dark hair, standing in the center of a graveyard. He seemed to be examining a stone statue of an angel, a furrowed brow upon his face. Coming up behind him was another, much shorter, man known by the name of Doctor John Watson.

Looking a bit flustered and out of breath Watson denounced, "Sherlock! What are you doing now?! First we took an adventure to a cafe's dumpster, and now we are staring at a stone statue!" John just glared at the curly haired man while he finished his panting, hands on his waist - thinking of something else he could complain about. " You know, after you sent me the text that said 'Meet me K.G. cemetery. Urgent. Don't take a cab.' I got worried and ran because I thought you might be in trouble, even after you left me in the rubbish bin! But clearly, you're just fine, and why couldn't I take a cab anyway?!...There was nothing wrong with the cabs, were there?" He shut his mouth, realizing his questioning and nagging was pointless. 'I should be use to this by now,' John thought to himself.

The man we now know as Sherlock Holmes dispelled his complaining friend and stated a problem of his own," This is not made of any kind of stone I've ever seen before."

"Well, that says a lot," the Doctor John Watson mumbled to no one in particular.

"I don't recall it from my Mind Palace, either," Sherlock trails off, eyebrows still furrowed, as he still inspects the stone – eyes never leaving it. John looked very intently at his friend," I have the feeling we are going to 'run' somewhere."

Sherlock looked to his only friend with a small smile and a glint in his eye. "Are we now, Watson?" As soon as it was said, the curly-haired man turned down the old graveyard path, kicking up gravel.

Watson rolled his eyes and let out a gigantic sigh. 'Not literally,' he almost said aloud, but instead of protest, he sprinted after the maniac. Sherlock glanced back to see if his flat mate was following him, but to his dismay, he did not find his friend following. Instead, Sherlock watched a most unlikely spectacle. John had fallen back upon his bum, but what made him fall back was a shock to both of the consulting detectives. A particular blue box had materialized out of thin air.

"What tha…", the only expression John could manage was a 'What the crap just happened!?' expression. "It just appeared out of nowhere!"

"JOHN!" Was the only thing the bewildered man had heard before seeing the face of a stone demon.

_**A/N: I don't own Sherlock and Doctor Who, so all rights go to them, I guess. Hey, guys! This is my first fan fic so take it easy on me, or not, as long as its all good in the hood. ;D. I will be posting another chapter next week, and I promise it won't be this short! Next chapter will also have some Doctor action in it. Just wait, it'll be good. If you liked this chapter, leave me a comment or maybe some advise on how I could make this better! Thanks! And see ya next week! Before I go, I would like to give credit to Cheylock Holmes, who helped me (and curently is) write this story. I would also recomend you check out her page sometime; she's getting ready to post an outstanding Doctor Who story. 3**_


	2. Chapter 2: I've Gone Mad

_**A/N: Helloo friends...thank you for going on to the second chapter! Don't worry, there will be some Doctor action in here! I would like to give a shout out to Bridget O'Connolly and Seanchow806Napoleonic for being the first to following my story and me. Thanks! I would also like to give credit to my good friend Cheylock Holmes for helping me write the dialogue of this story. I would like to ask the reader to please leave a comment/review. It would mean a lot to me and my writing, even if it isn't positive. I would love any kind of feedback. Thanks!**_

_**Dear Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or Sherlock related things. This goes the same for Doctor Who.**_

"OH MY GOD!" John scrambled back. Before the army doctor had time to look away, the door to the blue box flung open.

"HELLO, Monte Carl-" the oddly dressed, floppy haired man shouted before he was met with the same horrific stone face, "Oi!" The blue box man pulled out a metal object, slightly larger than a pen. After a short 'worble-y' sound, the angel disappeared in a blast of green light, and the only thing that could indicate the monster's appearance was a baffled John, still keeping his place on the ground. The mysterious man gave a toothy grin at his device, "I knew that that new setting would come in handy! Sonic screwdriver binary settings are cool." The man looked down to see Watson , still in his flinching position, start to uncoil. " 'Ello! I'm The Doctor!" The Doctor juts his hand down to John.

After a slight moment of hesitation he took his hand, "John Watson."

"DOCTOR JOHN WATSON!? What are you doing in this century!?" The Doctor looked astounded.

"Umm…living? Umm, I'm sorry, do I know you?"

The Doctor clears his throat, "No- I guess not…I-um…best be going." He turned to go back into the blue box.

"Wait, I don't have to sign any papers? What, are there hidden cameras in the bushes?" Watson asked a bit confused. "This was quite a good prank you pulled off. Bravo, you scared me quite well, but do you think this- a grave yard- is a very appropriate place for something like this? There are people mourning, and I think this is the last thing they need."

"Oh, I'm sorry. This was no prank. Just forget me John Watson," replied The Doctor sadly. In the middle of turning his key, the bow tie man heard a firm voice from down the gravel pathway.

"WAIT," Sherlock sounded quite determined as he stalked the distance over to the 'eventful spot'. "How did you do that? I have the ability to see through any illusion, but I can find no fault, no trick in yours."

The Doctor turns to face Sherlock with a grin, "Trick? What trick? That's science!"

"How did you take a massive stone statue and replace it with another in a different place? And also manage to make it 'vanish' from sight while creating an energy source of light of that magnitude in the course of 40 seconds? And please don't tell me about science because I am sure my vast knowledge and study could trump that of your explanation."

The Doctor crossed his arms and leaned against the box, "Oh, did I? Hm…Well, if you must know, it's a simple question if time fragments and binary sequences, Mr. Science."

Sherlock looked more thoughtful than offended, "Who are you?"

"I'm The Doctor!" He turned back to the box, "Like I said, forget me."

Just before he could close the door, Sherlock asked an all too familiar question, "Doctor Who?"

The mysterious man pokes his head out the door, "Just The Doctor!" With that last comment, John got a small glimpse. In that small glimpse, John had seen the inside of the box, before fainting in disbelief.

"Watson?" Sherlock stated with a bit of worry. At that, The Doctor pulled out his sonic and began to scan John, knowing he was going to have some explaining to do, and he would not be leaving to go to Monte Carlo as soon as he thought. All he wanted was one poker game…

"He's fine…," The Doctor announced after letting out a sigh. Without 'blue box man' knowing, Sherlock was peering at the source of John's unconsciousness.

"What's that?" The detective stood up from his crouching position beside John, never taking tis eyes off the open doorway.

"Oh, that's noth-" Before The Doctor could finish, Sherlock pushed by the Doctor and ran straight through the open door. "Wait!" It was too late. Now The Doctor would never get his 'straight flush'. Sherlock's breathing started to become unsteady as he began to spin, trying to take in his knew surroundings. He darted back out and looked at that tantalizing box once more before running right back in- looking more frantic than the time before. Yet again, he ran back out, except he didn't go back in. He instead, started to smack at the outside of the box, running all around its perimeter.

There were so many thoughts running through his head, more than usual. Then one impossible thought crossed his mind: What if this was beyond him? No, but this had never happened before. Sure, in the past he had had some difficult cases, but nothing ever so mentally challenging or impossible ever stepped foot in his life. Had he gone mad? There had to be a logical explanation. There always was.

"Oi! Stop smacking her!" The Doctor yelled from the inside. The box was humming angrily. At the pure substance of not knowing, Sherlock stumbled back and slouched down against a tree, his feet giving way. A few minutes later-from the inside- The Doctor caressed the console and whispered to it before joining our good friend, The Consulting Detective, outside against the tree. Sherlock had a hold of his curly locks, seeming to be talking to himself. With him, The Doctor had brought out tea for the both of them. "Too much?" He offed Sherlock tea, but the mumbling man made no movement. The Doctor assumed the tea was a 'no' and placed the tea down beside them.

"What am I?" was the first question asked out of the now responsive man.

"Human, obviously," The Doctor said blatantly.

"No, I mean…what am I, normal? If I can't come to a conclusion for any of this…what good am I?" asking this, Sherlock took his hands from his head to look up.

"As I said, you are Human. That's such a human-y question. No one is supposed to know all the answers! That's no fun! Instead of trying to figure it out, be astonished and savour the moment." Sherlock turned to The Doctor with anger-filled eyes. Clearly The Doctor's pep talk did not work its 'suave' on Sherlock.

"Well, I don't work that way!" The angered man picked up the tea cup and threw it across the gravel pathway. "What's wrong with me?" Sherlock glared at the broken china lying across the ground, thinking he felt the same way: shattered.

"Nothing. You're brilliant, Sherlock Holmes. Absolutely brilliant," The Doctor man replied. After a couple of seconds of silence, mumbling sounds and movement began to animate the once still form of Watson.

"What happened?" The jumper-clad man mustered up enough strength to sit up, rubbing his head in the process. The Doctor shot up from his position beside of Sherlock to help the other (less experienced) consulting detective.

"Ah! Doctor Watson!" The Doctor swiftly spoke. John's face looked flustered. He glanced over to his friend.

At seeing him in dismay, Watson asked, "Sherlock, are you ok?" After saying this, a look of realization hit John's face like a ton of bricks. His head shot back to the source of his unconsciousness. The Doctor looked over to Sherlock also- for a couple of seconds- only to look back down to find that the army doctor was no longer at his sitting position on the ground. "SHERLOCK!" John pops his head out of the box. "ITS BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!"

The Doctor got the proudest smile on his face, "I love it when they say that."

"YES, I KNOW!" Holmes yelled back to his friend before jumping away from the tree, to his feet. Like a mad man, he got a frightening psycho murderous look. "WHY DON'T WE ALL JUST ACT MERRY ABOUT THIS AND GO ON OUR WAY SINCE THAT IS APPARENTLY ALL I AM CAPABLE OF DOING!" He paced back and forth, both hands behind his head. The Doctor, giving up, walked back to the box where Watson was now standing outside the doorway. Staring at his friend, John denounced, "I don't know what to make of this."

"You know, people usually get over it by now…," The Doctor shot a concerned look.

"Yes, well, Sherlock isn't 'people'."

The Doctor nodded, "I see that…" John turned his attention back to the blue box.

"How did I hit this while I was running?"

"Oh, sorry about that.."

"Umm…Its ok, I guess, but how did it get here?" the veteran human asked.

"Well, um, it was an accident, but I guess the frequencies from the angel brought me here." John nodded his head I understanding, when in reality, he really didn't. He did this with Sherlock a lot, nodded but didn't, in fact, understand at all. John needed facts this time; no more wondering. He stopped nodding and instead claimed, "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't understand a bit of what's going on."

"Of course not! Come along; I'll show you!" The Doctor disappears into the box. Watson begins to put his foot in the door when he is interrupted by a familiar voice.

"John. What are you doing?" Sherlock's voice seemed to have a shade of disbelief or maybe it was disgust.

"I'm going inside."

"No," I came quite forcefully and quickly from the mad man's lips.

Watson glared. "What do you mean, 'No'?"

"You're not going in."

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO. Just because you can't accept something, doesn't mean I can't either!"

Sherlock looked amused, but at the same time hurt by his friend, "Don't tell me you're going to believe him!" Watson had only one reply to that, "'When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.' Isn't that what you told me?" Could Sherlock have forgotten his very own words? Had he gotten so caught up in the moment that he let his vain, prideful, self get in the way of logic? With one last grim look, Watson stepped inside the very thing that was getting to the 'un-gettable' Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
